ygofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
LDI Staff
The Lancelot Duelist Institute (LDI) is much better staffed then Duel Academy is, or at least, their teachers are more involved within the aspects of Dueling. It has two dormitory teachers, seven professors, three sport coaches, and one Chairman. Professors and Dorm Masters Chairman *'Chairman Kaliso (Chairman Marcus)', a former military engineer who signed an agreement to host the boarding institute within the LDI. He's a bit out of his depth, but only a bit. He also acts as the school's repairman. Knighthood Dorm Masters *'Anyito Serabon (Hana Esol)', the Female Knighthood dorm master whose lost her parents at a young age to a terrorist attack and was adopted by Kor, who later on in her life, asked her to help him run the LDI's female dorms. Her specialty and teaching strength is Trap Cards, teaching students about both deflection and reflection, meaning how to use them most effectively and disarming them just as effectively as well. *'Valor Nuntimue (Alphonse Valor)', a tireless yet hyper-intelligent alchemist known for the Homunculus Project, which has produced the Super Duelist Eon. He's also the Male Knighthood dorm master. His specialty, and teaching strength, is Spell Cards, and all that comes with using them, and why they're a key part of a good Deck. Other Teachers *'Kenn Shahla (Kenny Daimon)', the teacher of Lanague, English and assorted classes, teaches the basics of Dueling as well: Deck Building, Attacking and Defending, and Misc. *'Yen Von Lonnoe (Yen Van Von)', the paranoid geometry and mathematics professor of LDI, also teaches the uses of Tokens and the basics of Speical Summoning methods, along with Winning the Duel. His “paranoid” attributes were caused by a psychotic fear of losing in duels, jokingly called "Failphobia". *'Dr. Ceilus Prescott', a very observant science professor who also teaches the art of prediction; that is, how to read your opponent's playing style and use that to predict their every move. Very little escapes his watch, and he takes great effort to keep his skills in peak condition. *'Hinfarsi Scarritina (Hugo Scarrani)', known more commonly as Dash, is LDI's PE professor who also teaches Fast Dueling, which covers both x-Turn Kill Decks and the various types of Duels. He moonlights as a vigilante that uses a deck called Excalibur Speed, which focuses on the speed and agility of playing Excalibur Monsters. His proud gentleman manner and fast playing style makes him a defending champion of LDI. *'Nedalitae Waynwoint (Victor Violent)', the ultimate kaiser of “Beatdown”, and the professor of Self-Defence, who also teaches both how to dominate a Duel aggressively and the Javalin Technique, which is a way to improve your defense with offence. Nedalitae is a headstrong, stubborn man who likes to stick to his guns, regardless of what. *'Igliak Fenixios (Bruce Jiji)', one of the Kor's closest rivals and one of his few friends, he is both the professor of Drama and Stalling, which focuses on waiting out your foe and then striking when the time is right. Igliak is the Chinese attribute of the radioactive sun. He's a flashy, loud and eye-catching fellow who hides a lot of secrets. *'Xewkass Latviaanio (Van Latino)', (an answer to Kor's core ability of mission priority targeting, the core subject Kor the wise use to teach students to focus on inflicting damage on the opponent.) Xewkass teaches both Cooking and Burn, which focuses on dealing damage to your opponent outside of monster attacks. He's not a very talkative fellow. Coaches *'Coach Ungoyyical Mondralor', a former pro basketball player-turned-basketball coach. He teaches Tag Teaming too, and helps students realize that a Tag Team Duel is much like a game of Basketball. Co-operation is key, passing off the ball is much like letting your Tag Partner take their turn, and that you both have one unified goal, which is the opponent. Ungoyyical was a real star back in his days as a pro, and his fame still follows him. *'Coach Perciwain Theron', a tennis coach headstrong and lone wolf classification who tutors students while they do their physical activities to think: he knows that taking a turn means nothing if you have no strategy in mind, and how thinking up a strategy works. Perciwain made his journey to glory and victory as a "lone wolf", no support, no friends- and he has kept this up for his entire life. *'Coach Javaton Backeonal', a baseball coach who has a high tension for winning a championship no matter what. He believes that baseball helps students hit the target while also keeping an eye on your objective. (Javaton's tension is very interesting the Kor use his for mission priority ideal mechanism.) Category:Characters